


Nurse & Soldier: Call Me Bucky

by CrimsonFirebreeze



Series: Nurse and Soldier [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, Crushes, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 07:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1460773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonFirebreeze/pseuds/CrimsonFirebreeze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy hasn't spoken to James since he drew her in the park. But that doesn't discourage him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nurse & Soldier: Call Me Bucky

**Author's Note:**

> Another Captain America drabble. Because people apparently like my writing and want them or something. And because I have a problem named “Bucky Barnes”. All based off an RP and in the MCU.

**Spring 1941**

James Barnes was charming, to say the least. All the girls thought so. She had quietly admired him from across the art room. His friend, Steve, was a damned good artist. James wasn't so bad himself, but Steve had all of the talent, which seemed like poetic justice, really. Girls giggled when James looked their way. Not so much for poor Steve.

To date, she had spoken to him once. She had caught him drawing her in the park and decided that was enough of an ice breaker to talk to him. Butterflies had fluttered around in her stomach the entire time, even as she saw herself through his eyes, proving to her that she had made the right move. The assignments in the class had kept them busy and Connie had been arriving to walk home with her.

She was struggling with shading when James turned his attention on her. It just wasn't blending the way she wanted and she was getting frustrated. She'd missed that lesson due to a late spring cold.

"Here," he said, leaning over her shoulder. "Watch me."

With his finger he rubbed at the pencil, blending it the way she had been struggling with. She stared at it and then looked up at him. He was smiling, and she was relieved to see that it wasn't mocking at all.

"Thank you," she said softly, feeling her cheeks heat in a blush.

"No problem, doll. Just don't be afraid to get your hands a little dirty. It's art. It gets messy."

"I'll try. You're a real lifesaver, James."

"Call me Bucky. All my friends do," he said and kissed her hand before moving away from her, winking.

She watched him go back and sit with Steve, a smile still curling the corners of his mouth upwards. Friends? He considered her a friend? Or rather, he wanted her as a friend. She was sure he wanted her as more than just that, his reputation having long preceded him. Tomorrow.. Tomorrow she’d investigate and see what Bucky Barnes was all about.

 

 


End file.
